Corvus
Corv1.jpg|Volcanic terrain corv2.jpeg|Obsidian cliffs Geography Mostly mountainous. Corvus is a nation living on the edge of a great active volcano. The Obsidian City: The Obsidian City (someone else come up with an actual name), close to the mountains and known for its obsidian buildings. The city is still under reconstruction since the war, for some reason the work on the old capital has been exceptionally slow. Largely demolished and a little deserted. Culture Corvus is something of a military bent, tough, weary at times, and incredibly loyal, if somewhat unruly when in groups. They are impulsive as a people at times, and while keen on simple strategy and survival, politics are not really their forte. They are currently a commonwealth with Lynx, with Lynx being the seat of power and that suits most of the people there. Most of the architecture in Corvus is sturdy, heavily in masonry and defense oriented. Square, long, but low buildings often surround the higher mountains. Corvus in general tends to live extremely violent and straight-forward lives, being trained at a young age to becoming soldiers because of the high mortality rate. Very few Corvi live to be past a certain age and those who do are recognized for their achievements, never mind whether or not they actually deserve them. They aren't the most sociable of individuals but they can be kind and just and loyal to people who have earned, or demanded enough, it. If unable to fight, they're often put into a point of inaction until a Lynx can help provide proper direction. There are a few Corvi, however, who are capable of thinking independently on their feet but they are more seen as the oddity than anything respectable. The reason for the commonwealth with Lynx is fairly simple: the people of Corvus were essentially decimated by a war that occurred in recent history. Lynx provided their recovering neighbors with the medicine and strategies to help them survive after the war. Since this time, Corvus has remained under Lynx's guidance and recent generations see no reason to change this, though older generations (if any are left) might have sentiments of the old times. Nevertheless, Corvus feels indebted to Lynx since this time and will take any offense to Lynx as a personal offense to Corvus. Education for a Corvus is rare, indeed, but can occur especially when Lynx royalty takes a Corvus on as his personal guard. Religion is not a large standing point in Corvus and often takes second place to the duty of a Corvus. Overall, Lynx and Corvus share a practical mindset about religion where it is not overly necessary though they do acknowledge that there are gods out there--they just rarely see the need to depend on them when they have their own duties and capabilities to rely upon. The orvi is an important animal to Corvus, used as their steeds and can travel long distances when needed. Corvi find it blasphemous to use the orvi for any other means, which means a lot of other nations get the stink-eye when they use orvi for food and materials. Native Creatures *Orvi - While they range into the Lynx area, the Corvi are known best for their ability to train them for riding and other work. *Firebirds - It is honestly unknown whether firebirds are animals themselves whom are able to survive in lava or are fire elementals themselves. Either way, they do exist on a great deal of magic and are highly territorial and possessive. They will often leap out of an open vent, hit the cooler air and turn to ash... only to do it again. They WILL attack and drive off whomever approaches them, but will not leave their area. Their diet is unknown but they are solitary in nature. *Gremmy - This spined creature has sharp, flat, glassy plates covering its body as a natural camouflage in obsidian fields. They eat insects and some smaller plants and are known for getting into boots and sunning on saddles making them a rather unintentional if painful pest. They can be pried out of their shell for a tangy flavored meat. *Raptors - Species in this area are known to have a black or red coloration and have particularly heavily padded feet for ease of movement on the terrain. *Rikkets - Ragged and feral canines with long, bright yellow stripes. These pack hunters are omnivorous and have been known to circle a single person and take them down. They hunt livestock and are a general menace at night. They are naturally wary of light and do not come out during the day. *Drewich - These small, three legged creatures scurry out in the dusk and dawn hours to drink the condensation on the stones and catch insects. They are vaguely wedge shaped and heavily furred. They work in small groups and sleep under stones during the hotter hours of the day. A large group of them leaving is a very good indication that the area is about to become unstable. *Tets - Small rodents with a row of spikes down their spine a tuft of fur at the end of their tail, they are omnivorous, a common pest and the spikes on their back are barbed and snap off easily making stomping on them a generally unwise decision. They are considered disease carriers and not eaten as a practice. *Pederpes *Squidrats Affiliated Characters *Bond *Cerces *Dagger *Grenade *Honor *Persephone *Skaie Category:Countries